Back In My Arms Again
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: LOD Sequel  I can't believe it. Kaede came back... she finally came back...


**Back In My Arms Again**

YESTERDAY is the worst day of his life. He now realized how stupid he was... for not being true to himself and to his feelings. Because of his indecisiveness, someone very dear to him got hurt... and now gone.

He was now back in the hospital, in front of her room. He can't manage to turn the knob and come in. He doesn't know if he'll be able to control his overflowing emotions when he see her pale face once again. Hre face once full of life.

"Oh, Yuuki-kun, are you here to visit Kaede-chan?" he turned to his right and saw Kaede's mother. Her eyes now deep and sore from crying. She has a smile on her face, but her eyes were sad. Very sad.

He cleared his throat before answering. It's like if he speak, he'll break down and cry. "Y-Yes."

"I'm sure she'll be very happy. Come in." The woman opened the door and he followed her inside. She accepted the flowers he brought and left for a while to arrange them in a vase.

Silence. There were only the two of hem now in that room.

_Kaede..._

He knew it. He can't take the pain now eating his heart up. He touched her cold hands... and he cried. He put her cold hands back to the bed then he stood up and turned his back on her. It's too painful seeing her like that.

"Neh, Yuuki." It was Mirmo who called. "I think you should go home and rest."

"I agree. You don't look so good."

No, he don't want to go home. He wouldn't know when Kami-sama will take her completely. He wanted to be by her side.

"I'm alright." He replied to the them. He sat back to his seat and gazed at her pale face once again. "Minami, don't give up. Please..."

He stayed there all day long. When the sun was taken over by the moon, he bid goodbye and promised to return early tomorrow.

Meanwhile, the two muglox are worried about Yuuki. Since the tragic accident happened, he's now taking care of himself well. "We need to do something about this." They thought.

* * *

HE NOW hated the sunlight. For he felt there's nothing to look up to. Now, waking up in the morning is just painful without him being greeted by Kaede's sweet, sweet smile.

It's a Sunday so he can stay at the hospital the whole day again. He didn't bother to eat breakfast. After taking a bath, he made his way to the hospital. But when he went outside, what he saw shocked him.

"M-Minami?"

"Ohayou, Yuuki-kun!" And there was her sweet, sweet smile he's been longing for. Her soft, golden hair swaying with the wind, her eyes full of life, and her lips now pink. Her voice sounded like music to him. Mixed emotions are flooding his system.

"O-Ohayou." He was happy. As expected, Kaede is the only one who could take away his pain. But is this true? Isn't he hallucinating? He broke the distance between them and pulled her to a hug. He can feel her warmth, her breath on his chest, and her hands on his back. He can smell her natural sweet scent and her fragant hair. He cupped her face. It's soft and warm. She's alive and she's blushing.

"Y-Yuuki-kun... what's the matter?" she looked confused but happy.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Very, very happy.

"Ah, anyways..." she looked down and played with the hem of her skirt. "I... I was wondering if y-you could... ahm..."

Oh how he missed these moments. "What is it, Minami?"

"In a p-picnic.. you and I... ah..."

"Do you want to go to a picnic together? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he grabbed the basket from her hand. He used his free hand to hold her hand.

Kaede seemed confused again but didn't bother to ask. She's happy, too.

The sat in the park, under a blooming cherry tree. Other couples around has their own place. Kaede opened the basket and handed him a sandwich. He happily ate it. She was telling stories while they're eating. At times he'll find himself lost in her eyes. And she would pout because she thought he's not listening to her at all. After that, he'll repeat all the words she said and she'll give him an amused smile.

He looked at her wrist. "Ah, you wore the bracelet." He grinned. She blushed.

"Y-Yeah. And I can see you're wearing the necklace." It's his turn to blush.

"What happened between you and Haruka? I heard you guys broke up." Her eyes full of concern. "That's why I invited you to this picnic. I wanted to cheer you up."

He smiled. If she only knew the real reason to his pain.

"She let me go because she realized I was a fool. Your plan to cheer me up is successful. Arigatou."

"Ah, you're welcome. But... do you still love her? It must be painful losing the one you love."

"Yeah... it is painful." He's referring to what he felt when he thought Kaede is dead after he saw the arrived at the place of the accident.

He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. Ah, he can't stand seeing her sad at any degree. He smiled to her and pat her hear gently. "I have something to tell you." He said.

"What?"

"I'm a bad guy. I shouldn't have agreed to become Haruka's boyfriend if there's already someone elese in my heart. But because I was so indecisive... because I'm stupid... I hurt all of you. But now, now that I am given the chance to make things right... a chance for me to be true to myself and to my feelings... I won't waste it." He held her hand and looked at her lovingly. "I-I love you, Kaede-chan."

"Yuuki-kun..." she was now in tears. "I... I love you, too."

He felt his heart loosen. As if it finally got it's freedom. He felt good, very good. He was overwhelmed by happiness. He wanted to jump and shout to the world that Kaede, the girl he loves, is already his. He hugged her tight but still gentle. When he pulled away, she's still in tears.

"Don't cry..."

"I can't stop it. I'm too happy..."

He hugged her again. He was blushing so much because she's too cute.

"Thank you, S-Setsu-kun." If it's still possible, hearing her say his first name made him more happy.

"I should be the one to thank you. Thank you for coming back."

The spent the whole day as a couple. The went to the amusement park, the shared an icecream together, the held hands, the hugged, and they kissed. The shared their first kiss together. After the fun day, they went back to the park where they ate breakfast. They'll be seeing a fireworks display in a few minutes.

Kaede's head was on his shoulder. He was holding her hand and planting kisses on her hair. Then, she'll chuckle and hug him.

"We had fun, neh, Setsu-kun?"

He smiled. Fun was not even enough to describe that day. It was the best day of his life. "Yeah. But we'll have more fun in the following days, right?"

She didn't answer and that got him worried. "What's wrong?"

She sat straight and looked at him. Her eyes teary once again, full of sadness. "I have to go now."

"Why? Do you feel sick? Do you want me to take you home?"

Her eyes were still sad. "Close your eyes."

Without question, he obeyed her.

He can feel her soft, warm fingers touched his hair, then his eyes, to his nose, to his cheeks, and to his lips. She kissed him softly and gently. After kissing him, she hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you... but I have to go. I love you... remember that I love you."

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kaede vanishing into thin air.

* * *

HE woke up at the sound of the phone ringing. He looked at the time, it's only two in the morning. He wiped the tears on his face before getting up, his mind playing his dream over and over again.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line was crying. "Yuuki-kun..." It was Kaede's mom. His heart pounded to hard... he was nervous and scared. But he doesn't know why.

"Mrs. Minami? W-What's the matter?" his voice started shaking.

_Ba-dump._

"Kaede is... Kaede is..."

_Please Kami-sama... don't!_

"She's gone."

He leaned against the wall. It's like all of his strength are gone.

` He had a wonderful dream. A very, very wonderful dream. He really is a fool to believe that Kaede woul be back. He's a fool to think that... that day will come. Now, he can only dream about her golden locks, her eyes full of life, and her pink lips. And only dream that he bacame true to himself, to his feelings, and to make things right. Those days with her will only be in his dreams.

* * *

**So that's the sequel. Sorry for the LOOONG wait. Do you like it? Was it worth the wait?**

**To all the pipz from the Philippines reading this, I got published under PSI-COM Publishing Inc. and we'll be having a bookfair at the SMX Convention Center at the Mall of Asia, I hope you guys can come! It'll be from September 15-18 but I still don't know the specific date where we'll be going. My story is entitled, "Half-baked Love" under the "KILIG REPUBLIC" series.**

**:)**


End file.
